


Just One More

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pretends to be asleep waiting for Dean to kiss him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

       It is dawn and the first light comes through the shabby blinds barely covering the only window of the motel room. Sam slowly awakens but doesn’t care to open his eyes yet. He shifts sleepily and wants to go back to sleep at least for an hour. He can hear Dean’s shallow breathing and slightly snoring in the other bed. He doesn’t know how much time has passed as he hears Dean move. Sam keeps his eyes closed but he thinks Dean is awake now. He can hear the sheets rustling and the bed creak. Sam doesn’t want to get up yet so he pretends to be asleep as the light sound of Deans bare feet on the floor are audible, they come closer, Sam can almost smell Dean’s scent in the small room they share. His heart begins to race and he keeps his eyes shut.

Suddenly the brightness on his closed eyelids is shadowed. Dean must be standing in front of his bed. Sam tries to breathe as shallow as he can, pretending to be still fast asleep. He knows what is going to happen. It has happened a few times now and every morning when he wakes up he keeps lying in bed waiting for it to happen again. A minute or so passed by and Sam thinks he’s dying from anticipation.

Then he feels Dean leaning down, coming closer. He probably holds his breath because Sam can’t hear or feel breathing but Dean’s body warmth and scent is all over his face and he has to keep himself from inhaling all of it, he would give his pretence away.

Another moment goes by and it itches Sam to just grab Dean’s face and pull him down. But then he can feel Dean’s lips on his mouth. Their lips are connected softly only for a second, in a brief gently kiss. But it gives Sam tingles all over his skin and butterflies in his stomach and he has to bite his cheek not to smile happily or Dean would know he is awake.


End file.
